David Shuter fanfic: THE DEATH EATERS RETURN
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is the 7th instalement( i think) of my fanfictions. WARNING: sex scenes/ish. do not read your eyes are virgins


David Shuter HP Fanfiction

DEATH EATERS RETURN

It had been 1 year since the Battle of Hogwarts and not a whisper heard from any escaped Death Eaters, The Malfoy's were on the Run, so we didn't even know where Draco was. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I had agreed that if we did find Draco Malfoy, we would do everything possible to keep him out of Azkaban, his heart was in the right place. He was just trying to make his father proud. We just finished our N.E. , and were very pleased to find out we had enough to go for Auror.

"So we all going to go for Auror right?" I ask one day

"well I am." says Harry

"so am I." says Ron. We all stare at Hermione, she says

"well...No, I am not, I was thinking of being Charms Teacher at Hogwarts, Flitwick is switching over to Transfiguration since McGonagal says she can't take being Headmistress AND Transfiguration teacher." my smile fades, if she is going to be a teacher at Hogwarts, she is going to live there, which means I'll be away from her 10 months of the year. I don't possibility that. Hermione see's my face and cuddles into me saying

"don't worry David, we will still have the summer's together." I suddenly get an Idea, I kiss the top of her head saying

"not if I can help it, I'll become an Auror, but only work for them during the summer and only for big raids during the year. I will take up the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. They need one still, don't they?" her face lights up

"yes! They do." Harry says

"umm David, you do know that post is cursed, ever since Voldemort got turned down the Job, there has been no teacher past 1 year."

"Not with me it's not." I say sternly. Then to change the subject

"so Ron, how are you and Pavarti?" he says

"We broke up at the end of the school year." me arms tighten around Hermione instinctively. He see's this and laughs saying

"no, I will not steal Hermione from you, I know she only has eye's for you, and you two are perfect together." I smile down at Hermione but she frowns back up at me.

"David!" she says in mock outrage "I am astounded that you would even _Consider _the possibility of me leaving you for Him!" I laugh and lean down to kiss her, she laughs too and closes the distance, her lips meet mine. I part her lips with my tongue, her tongue lightly rubs against mine. Her arms go around my neck, my arm goes around her back, pulling her into me. As we kiss she smiles and giggles, I smile too. Harry and Ron say in chorus

"ewww, get a Room you two." we break apart and I say

"ya? What about all the times you and Ginny Snog in public eh?"he smiles and says

"I guess you don't care when you are of the snogging party."

"You got that right mate." Ron clears his throat and says

"so about the Auror training, I was talking to Kingsley yesterday and he said he could get us a place on next weeks training class."

"That's great Ron!" Harry and I both say. Ron inquires

"so are we good for next week?" I glance at Hermione, she smiles, I say

"alright, I'm in!" Harry says

"do you even have to ask?"

Now that pretty much everyone had moved out of the Burrow, everyone could have their own room. Ron has his, Harry has Percy's, I have Fred and George's, Ginny has her own, obviously Mrs and Mr Weasley had they're room, and Hermione had Bill and Charlie's old room, though she slept in my room most nights. I had pushed George's bed next to Fred's to make a double bed so she had room whenever she wanted it. Mrs Weasley didn't seem to mind. Today when it was just Hermione, Mrs Weasley and I, in the room, I asked

"why don't you object to Hermione sleeping in my Room?" she says

"well, you and her are both adults now, even by Muggle standards, and you are both smart, top of you're year, so I trust that you aren't doing... anything... without protection, you aren't, are you?" Hermione and I blush deep scarlet

"no, Mrs Weasley, we aren't" _yet._ Though I kept that part to myself.

"Oh well, that's good, I guess." well it can't hurt to ask her, can it? I ask

"when do you want me to move out Mrs Weasley?" she nearly dropped what she was holding.

"Move out!? What do you mean, of course I don't want you to move out. When Harry moves out Ginny is sure to as well, and if you move out, Hermione will sure follow, then all I will have is Ron and He will probably move soon after! You can stay here as long as you like dear." she says. I mumble

"well, I do have a house, my mums old one, and I though you would want me out, now that I am of age.."

"Perish the thought! You can stay here as long as you like, like it or not, you are like a son to me, and Harry is too, and you Hermione, your like a daughter to me, come to think of it, you could be, if you married David, and Harry could be if he married Ginny..." ummmm ok then, I ask

"are you _hinting_ anything here...?" she didn't respond, suddenly interested on something outside the window. Okay then, she is hinting something. I look at Hermione and raise an eyebrow, she raises one in return, I motion with my head towards the stairs, she smiles and nods. We both get up and head towards the stairs, when she gets close to me she grabs my hand, we go up the stairs. as we pass Harry's room, which was right beside mine, we hear faint banging, and panting. I turn to Hermione and wink, she smiles and rolls her eyes, we head into my room. The banging was louder in here. I say

"why don't we make some noise?" She faces me and says

"yes, lets make some noise." I kiss her on the lips, she starts out slow, then parts my lips with her tongue, I lightly brush her tongue with mine, she bites done on my bottom lip, I chuckle. Her kisses become more wild. Then she pulls back, smiles, and shoves me into the wall, making a loud bang. She then comes up and kisses my neck. The banging stopped next door. I whisper

"I think it's working" she mumbles has she bites my neck gently

"mhm." she now kisses my cheek. I can't take it anymore, I turn my head and she kisses my lips instead of my cheek. She moans. The banging gets louder next door. I mumble into her mouth

"I think, they are trying to best us." she gently traces her tongue across my lip that is in her mouth then mumbles back

"useless attempt then."

"So wasted." I grab her shoulders, turn her around, and shove her into the wall, making another bang, and start kissing her upper chest, since she was wearing a V neck shirt, she runs her fingers through my hair, moaning pleasantly.

"You don't know how good this feels." she moans, I mumble from her chest

"would you rather being doing this right know, or reading a book?"

"This. Defiantly this!" she moans louder.

"Really good then." I hear faintly from the next room

"oh Harry, this feels so good."

"I think they are mocking us." I mumble, now up to Hermione's neck, I hear Harry's voice saying

"what would you rather be doing, this, or playing Qudditch?" then Ginny moaning

"this! Defiantly this!" I yell through the wall

"GET YOUR OWN MAKE OUT LINES!" they Laugh. Ron voice says from the hallway

"umm guys, can you Not do this, leaving me out like this, I do notice when you four disappear to do stuff, I'm not an idiot." Ginny yells

"you have something to make out with, don't you have a picture of aunt Muriel under your Pillow?" I hear a foot stomps, a door opening, a shriek, then a door slam. Ron knocks at our door

"are you, er, decent?" I look at Hermione, her one shoulder was exposed, and pretty much that whole left side, down to just above her breast. She quickly fixes it, we step apart from each other then I say

"yes, come in." he opens the door and walks in. He says

"er I stomped in and they were, in their under things..." I smirk at Hermione

"so _That's_ why they were louder, they had more reason to get excited." she winked at me

"should have waited 20 minutes, we would have been too." I wink back

"and after 40 minutes..." she smiles thoughtfully. Ron holds up his hands, and says

"Please, don't do that when I'm around. It's, well, gross." I say

"wait Until you have a Hot girlfriend, and you will be doing the same thing." Hermione smiles

"I'm Hardly Hot"

"your right." I respond, her smile fades

"your _Sexy._" I continue, she smiles again and kisses me quickly on the lips

"if Ron weren't here..." she whispers seductively in my ear, Ron says

"now wish I hadn't given you up Mione, I can't believe I did..." my hand inches towards the wand on my bedside table. Ron holds up his hands laughing

"as I said before, I am not going to try to make a move, mostly because I like my face the way it is..." flashback to when Hermione punched me in the face in fourth year. I say

"yeah, that did really hurt." Hermione pouts

"I said I was sorry." I pull her into me

"and you made up for it, with way better kisses." Ron says

"alright, alright I'm going! I'm going!" he leaves and closes the door, I turn to Hermione and wink

"now where were we?"she Smiles and shoves me onto the bed, then climbs on top of me. She bends down and kisses me. I kiss her back, I start to shimmy her shirt up so her belly is exposed, she smiles as she lightly traces her tongue across my bottom lip, I bite down on her top lip. She breaks apart and takes her shirt off. She bends down and I get a great view of her cleavage, I push her off of me sideways onto the bed and get up enough to take off my shirt. she smiles

"still working out eh?"

"Yup." she smiles and runs her hand down my chest

"nice 6 pack."

"Thanks." she start kissing my chest. Someone out side our door yells

"DEATH EATERS!" Hermione and I look at each other, grab our wands and rush out the door, curses on our lips. But instead of death eaters are Ron, Harry and Ginny laughing their heads off. Hermione squeals and rushes back inside my room. I give them the death glare.

"That was not funny!" Ginny says between laughs and gulps of air

"Yes... that ... was! You... two... with... your.. Shirts ...off! Hahahah!" Ron says

"only...if ... we had... waited.. Five... minutes... Hermione.. Would ... have..been ... totally.. Naked.. What a ...sight.. That ... would.. Be." I snarl at him, morph into a Lion and pounce on him. I snap my teeth next to his ear. His face turns pale white.

"I'm sorry! I take it back." he almost yells. I transform back, still shirt-less and get of him.

"You better." I say. Hermione comes out of my room and throws me my shirt. I put it on.

"so why did you interrupt us in the first place' asks Hermione a little annoyed. Harry says

"to tell you Dinner is ready" I grab Hermione's hand, say stiffly

"thanks." and stalk off down the stairs.

After eating dinner, Mrs Weasley asks

"anyone for desert?" I say

"no thanks, don't feel like it."

"Well you are excused then, and please, no Lion in the house, I heard the bang up there."

"Yes Mrs Weasley." I say, then get up. I run up the stairs into my room. Once I get in a lay on the bed. I glance at my wand on the bedside table. When was the last time I used it? End of the school year? As much as I know it's good Voldemort is dead, I can't help but miss the action, spell casting and adventure Ron, Harry, Hermione and I had because of him. My door opens. In comes Hermione. I rub the spot on the bed next to me. She smiles and jumps into bed beside me and cuddles into me, facing my way.

"You know how long I have loved you?" I ask

"how long" she replies in a curious tone

"since I first set eye's on you during the Welcome feast our first year."

"That long?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask me out sooner?"

"Because... well because I thought you didn't like me." she kisses my neck

"how could I _Not_ like you? I have loved you since first year as well, I just thought you wouldn't like me."

"You mean I wasted 7 years fantasizing about you when I could have had the real thing?!" I ask

"pretty much. So what did you fantasize about"

"well... It started out with just a quick peck on the lips, but by the end of seventh year, it was pretty much, well... sex." I say blushing

"sex eh? What would you say if I said I had the same fantasy's?"

"I would say that you are a typical teenage girl."

"What would you say if I said I have a strong urge to make those fantasy's a reality, right now." she whispers and she slowly undoes my jeans button.

"I would say, uh, I would say, err ummm what was the question?" I say as she inches her hand into my pants, finding my manhood, and giving it a nice gentle rub

"what would you say, if I asked if you still wanted no desert?"

"I would say, depends on what your serving for desert?"

She whispers

"me, on a silver platter."

"That was great!"she moans after I pulled it out the last time. I lay there beside her, out of breath.

"Yes.. That.. Was.. You.. Are.. Amazing... Hermione." I puff, she cuddles up next to me, her breasts pushed up against my chest,

"you aren't half bad yourself." she whispers then kisses me, I respond weakly, being so tired.

All I want to do is sleep, but I read somewhere girls like to be cuddled after sex, so I wrap my arm around her, pulling her as close to me as possible. She wraps her on leg around my body. She must feel how hard I still am because she smiles up at me

"want to go for round two?" she asks seductively. Boy did I ever, but I said

"as much as I want to, we shouldn't, I have Auror training the day after tomorrow, and I should get my sleep." she pouts

"I'll do all the work." she whispers. Boy, Hermione, naked, on top of me, that, Oh my god, so hard to resist.

"Maybe another time. You are very hard to resist Hermione, but no." she sighs

"alright, get some sleep you, you look dead on your feet." she kisses me lightly on the lips

"sleep my love."I closed my eye's and drifted off into great dreams.

The next week was rough, Auror training was hard, Hermione and Ginny must have understood because they insisted on making us Breakfast in bed every morning, making our lunch to bring with us and doing our chores during the day, also, I'm not sure about Harry and Ginny, but Hermione would give me a massage at the end of the day, everyday, most of the time naked. Now I am waiting for my results to see if I am now going to be an Auror. Harry just came out from Kingsley's office.

"So..?" I inquire

"well, you know, I'm pretty sure he said, 'welcome to the Auror's, Mr Potter' but, you know, I could have been mistaken.." he says with a Grin. Ron says cheerfully

"good on you mate!" I was just about to say something like that when Kingsley calls

"Shuter!" I grimace and say

"well, see you." I walk into Kingsley's office

"take a seat, David" he says in his low, majestic voice

"thank you Mr Shacklebolt." I say formally

"There's no need to call me that, David, at least not when we're in private places, we do know each other outside of work, Merlin's beard, I would even call us friends! Wouldn't you agree?"

I smile

"yes, Kingsley." his face turns serious

"but don't make that seem like I went easy on you during testing, I treated you and Ron and Harry in the same way I tested everyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes, I wouldn't expect anything else." he nods

"now David, I found during testing, that, with out a doubt, you earned your reputation that you have, you did not hesitate to take potions, except to check if they had poison, which was smart, you are a great spell caster, no doubt and Brave beyond measure, no doubt, you are Gryffindor's heir."

"Thank you Kingsley."

"And Merlin knows, you have great quality's for an Auror, an animagus, though your form of a lion wouldn't hide you the best. You make up for it with your perfect, no, above perfect, disillusionment charm. The only problem is your request.." oh no. this isn't good

"yes, about that, I DO want to teach at Hogwarts, but for important raids, I will be there, you could consider me Hogwarts' guard. And I will be there for you during the summer." I say.

"I know David, that is why, it is my deepest pleasure, so grant you your wish, I welcome you to the Auror's, Mr. Shuter." he stands up as I stand up, I shake his hand saying

"thank you Sir!" I leave the room

"I made it!" I say to Harry and Ron

"you did! Great job Mate!" said both Harry and Ron

"Mr Weasley" calls Kingsley from his office. Ron's face loses all colour.

"Coming!" he squeaked he went in the Office. Harry and I waited in Silence. 5 minutes later Ron comes out

"I'm in!' he announced. We all grinned and Apperated back to the Burrow.

The next month was very eventful. There were 12 murders around the England area. All appeared to be killed by the _Avada Kadavra _curse. Harry, Ron and I suspected Death Eaters. But there were no dark marks above the houses or any other evidence that suggested Death Eater involvement. It was because of those Murders, Hermione didn't go to Australia to find her parents, on my request.

"But I can protect myself!" she had told me

"against death eaters? I trust you magical skill's Hermione, but Darlen was a great Wizard too, and he still got killed by these murders. You can't go Until things settle down a bit" I had said back.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" she had retorted

"you know how I would feel, if I lost you? How hard I would try to get you back if someone kidnaped you? I would sacrifice my own life for the well being of yours." I had whispered back, close to tears

"I know, I won't leave Until things settle down a bit, I would go crazy with out you. I guess the only thing that would keep me sane if I was kidnaped would be the fact I know you are pulling every string, breaking every rule, going sleepless nights trying to find me. I want you to promise me something in return though." she had whispered back.

"Anything you want Love, it's yours." I said

"you can not, ever, die to safe my life, I couldn't go on with out you, and if I do die, do not follow soon after just to be with me. You. Can. Not. Die." She whispered, close to tears. I had shaken my head

"anything but that. I will not live with out you, I'd be willing to fight 10 Voldemort's alone then live with out you. I love you, as I have since we were eleven, and here we are at 20 and that love has only increased. You are my world."

"Didn't you get that from a book?" I smiled

"pretty sure, but it's all true."

"I know love. I know." she said, then smiled herself

"I think I know the book, you know what else happened in that series?"

"What?" she led me to the bed, got up on tip toes and kissed me softly

"this." she murmured, which led into one of the best nights of my life. Now summer was almost over, and I was about to go back to my true home since 16. Hogwarts.

"Now class, who can tell me what a dementor is" I asked my sixth year class. A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand

"yes miss Quirke?" I asked

"A dementor is a creature that feeds on fear and despair, they we're in league with _You Know Who_ back when he was in power, because he could promise more fear then the Ministry of Magic could." she said

"right, Ten points to Ravenclaw, now, who can tell me the one spell that truly repels a Dementor?" I asked. A Hufflepuff book raised his hand.

"Yes mr Whitby?"

"Well, it's sort of Obvious for anyone who went to Hogwarts in the last 8 years, the years you, Professor Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went. It's the Patronus charm, _you_ used it in the first Task of the Triwizard tournament to distract the Dragon. Yours took form of a Lion, Harry's was a Stag." he said. I smiled

"yes, 10 points to Hufflepuff! Now can you tell me why my Patronus is a Lion and Harry's a Stag?"

"Umm, is it because you chose it to be?" he inquired. I shake my head.

"No, good try though. My Patronus takes the form of a Lion because, well, that is the animal I am most like. Being the Heir of Gryffindor, Harry's is a stag because of the same reasons, it is the animal he is most like, his soul animal, you could say. His father, James Potter, was a Stag animagus, like I am a Lion Animagus." I finish. Owen Cauldwell raised his hand

'but sir, how can a Patronus be a representation of your soul?" he asks

"well Mr Cauldwell, no one knows for sure, the only way we can guess is through 'soul mates' when a Man and Woman have the male and female versions of the same animal. James and Lily Potter had a Stag and Doe, Hermione, er, I mean Professor Granger did have an otter, but when she truly fell in love with me, it changed to a lioness. Now, the way you can produce a Patronus is to think of a very, very happy memory or thought. Bring that to the front of your mind, concentrate on it, then say _expecto patronum!_ Now repeat after me... Expecto Patronum."

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ the class chanted. I pulled our my wand, pointed it at the class, thought of the last night Hermione and I spent together before she went off in search of her parents, the feelings I had that night when we made Love and said

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ my Lion burst from my wand and roared. Some of the girls in the class screamed in surprise, but then applauded with the rest of the class. That's when the bell rung.

"Homework! Practice this spell Until you can at least get a little wisp of smoke. You will be tested next class!" I yelled over the noise.

"Um sir? Are you teaching us Charms again today?" Cauldwell asked.

"Professor Granger should be back today, so no, I'm not." I said He frowned

"we like you better though, your much more _chill_." I smiled

"thanks, now you better go before you waste your break." after he left I turned to go into my office to read a bit when the door banged open. I turned to find Harry and Ron running towards me.

"What is it guys? Big raid?" I asked

"No David, it's Hermione.." started Ron

"what? What happened?" I asked, suddenly alert

"she's been Kidnaped, just here, in front of the school, she was bringing her parents to meet you when she was kidnaped, her parents called us and we got here as fast as we could. There was this note" finished Harry, holding out a piece of paper. I ripped it from his hand, it read

_Potter and Shuter and the Blood Traitor,_

_we have taken the Mudblood girl, she will die in 2 weeks unless you offer yourselves up for death in her place, we will bring justice to those who helped murder the Dark Lord, meet us in the riddle graveyard with in the next too weeks to save her, or she dies._

_The Death Eaters_

I crumpled up the note and dropped it. They had here. I shouldn't have let her go alone! STUPID! My body was shivering in anger.

"David I-" Harry began

"out of my way" I said in a deathly tone.

"No. Calm down David" Harry says quietly.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I roared. He stood still. I pulled out my wand and yelled

"_STUPIFY!"_ he dodged and used the disarming spell. My wand flies from my hands. I run towards the only other way out of the castle, the Window. I jump at it, morph into a lion mid jump and crashed through the window.

"David NO!" yelled Ron. I forgot that I was on the third floor. As I landed, pain seared up my front legs, but I ignored it. I sprinted towards the gates, passing Hagrid's hut.

"David?! Wha' are you doin'?!" he called as I passed him. I didn't respond. I finally burst through the gates, passing Hermione's parents, who yelled in surprise. I stopped and sniffed the air. No trace of Hermione's scent, no trail to follow. I roared in frustration. She was gone. I roared again, this time I poured all my energy into this roar, my Anger, pain..and determination. I continued to roar. Sending my call across the lake, the hills, as far as it would go. Letting her know, wherever she is, that I will stop at nothing to find her, I will find her.


End file.
